clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Aye-Que
Dr. Aye-Que is a gray puffle that lives in the mountains of Club Penguin. He owns a huge castle which is right next to his owners out house. He recently took up to terrorizing Tails6000 and stealing emeralds. Background Like all puffles, Aye-Que was born in the wild. His other puffle brethren immediantly recognized he was different. He actually had an O-Berry bush all to himself, because he was a vicious and aggressive puffle. He also had black fur on the top of himself, which almost looked like hair. Eventually, he wound up on the Puffle Roundup field, where he was hearded by the infamous gigantic arrow and locked in a cage at the pet shop. At the vetrinarian exam, he was given glasses due to his rather poor eyesight. He growled frequently at the pet shop owners, and quickly picked up English from all of the penguins that passed in and out of the Pet Shop. Every so often, Aye-Que and the other puffles were let out to play with the penguins in the Shop. He would always lunge for (and bite) the Mwa Mwa penguins, much to the applause of the crowd, but he would also scream and ridicule everyone who tried to adopt him. Doctor Dimmerwits ended up adopting him because he was immune to his insults. ---- Doctor Aye-Que first met his now arch-nemesis, Tails6000 at a very early age. Back when Tails6000 was still a chick, he came to the pet shop to throw snowballs at Mwa Mwa Penguins. He was carrying one of his many Emeralds, and Doctor Aye-Que was fixated with it. Staring from his puffle cage, Tails6000 felt unnerved at the glasses wearing, black hair-sporting puffle. He said five words that impacted Aye-Que for life: "What are YOU looking at?" After being adopted by Dimmerwits (and recieving his PhD from another evil penguin), he decided to figure out what he WAS looking at. Like any puffle, Aye-Que was obbsessed with shiny items, but he was especially enticed by Tails' Emerald. After hours of research, he figured it out. Reading of its power, he wanted it for his own nefarious purposes. He has been trying to steal it ever since. Involvement He is more evil than his owner and makes better inventions. Penguins constantly have to fight or run away from his inventions. He despises Tails6000 with a passion, and has recently dedicated all of his time to bothering him and Angel Island. His robots and mechanisms work very well against him. However, his favorite weapon of choice is STILL his good old Wrench 3000. He can throw it and it always comes back. It also has a built in laser, and can tighten or loosen even the most rusted of bolts. As his prized possession, this puffle could not imagine life without it. Trivia * He dosen't care for world domination, he just wants the Emerald. * He has made penguin and puffle robots. * Some of his robots appear in Card-Jitsu Extreme. * Tails Underground wrote a song about him called The Real Aye-Que. See also * Dr. Dimmerwits Inventions * Wrench 3000 * Robot Penguins * Robot Puffles * Building Breaker 8000 * Legs 2000 * Snow Launcher 3000 * Auto Arms 3000 Category:Puffles Category:Characters Category:Villains